Surgical monitors have been used in operating rooms to provide images to surgeons in the room. Likewise, other wired devices, such as surgical lights, speakers, joysticks, keyboards and cameras, have been used in operating rooms to provide surgical information to a surgeon or other person in the operating room (e.g., images from a camera or patient vital information). Such devices receive and/or provide signals and power to and/or from various supports mounted or provided in the operating room, thereby requiring wiring to extend through supports for such devices to the devices. Such wiring arrangements have necessitated that the rotation of joints of the supports be limited (e.g., using stops to limit rotation) to allow the wiring to extend fully through the supports without subjecting the wiring to excessive and damaging twisting of the wiring. Alternatively, if the rotation of the joints allowed for a larger range of rotation, such arrangements do not allow for a large data transfer rate of transmitted through the supports to the devices. Thus, there is a need for accommodating wiring in a way which will allow for a large data transfer rate while simultaneously allowing the supports to be fully and easily adjustable.